Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to devices and methods for a toothbrush having an integral toothpaste cartridge. More particularly, the invention relates to a toothbrush having a replaceable toothpaste cartridge positioned within the handle.
Background Information
Dental hygiene is important an facet of good health. Especially with lengthening life spans, it has become more important than ever for persons to take good care of their teeth. Travel has also become a common and important part of life in the modern world. Economy of space is important in travel and in everyday life.
Brushing teeth requires 2 items: a toothbrush and toothpaste. It is not uncommon for a person traveling to forget to bring toothpaste or to inadvertently bring an almost empty tube of toothpaste with him or her on a trip. In addition, carrying both a toothbrush and toothpaste takes more room. It is also not unusual for a tube of toothpaste to create a mess if the cap not properly secured.
It is known in the art to provide a disposable toothbrush having a small amount of toothpaste inside the handle of the brush. Various mechanisms may be used to push toothpaste out of the head and into and on the bristles of the toothbrush. Unfortunately, existing designs are inefficient, designed for only a single use or only several uses or suffer from various mechanical disadvantages.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a sturdy, mechanically dependable toothbrush having an integral reservoir of toothpaste. It is therefore desirable to provide to provide a toothbrush capable of repeated use while also serving the functions of a tube of toothpaste.